


So What Were Those Christmas Gifts Anyway?

by This_ape_writes



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode: s06e06 How the Ghosts Stole Christmas, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 14:05:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2695787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_ape_writes/pseuds/This_ape_writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So seriously. What did they get eachother for Christmas at the end of How The Ghosts Stole Christmas?  Well let me tell you...</p>
            </blockquote>





	So What Were Those Christmas Gifts Anyway?

**Author's Note:**

> Please, with these two? There is no way in hell they got eachother porn and a dildo so...what did they give eachother?

She had been looking for paperclips. They were usually on top of the desk just free floating but now there weren't any to be found. She'd started digging through drawers with free floating sticks of gum, a sharpie, napkins both new and used, and some unidentified stickyness. She had also pulled out a baseball card that he quickly dove across the office to pull away from her grasp. 

"Careful don't bend that," he said as she found a fairly clean napkin and wiped at the stickyness on her fingers. 

"Is Steve Whitaker your favorite player or something?" She asked. He laughed. 

"No not really. I'm not sure anyone even knows who he is."

"Is it worth something?" 

"About $1.50 on eBay last I checked." 

"So I don't quite get it why is it here?" He looks down at the card in his hand and his face softens out into a stupid grin. 

"My dad gave it to me Scully. First pack of baseball cards I ever got and this is the only one I still have." She looks over at him and can't help but match his grin. 

"Then why is it just free floating in this trash pit?" She asked. He narrows his eyes at her insult and shakes his head. 

"I like to keep it nearby but I'm too lazy to find a case for it." He reaches around her to open the drawer and he places it back inside. "Besides it's safe as long as no one goes rifling through the drawers like a Tasmanian devil." 

She chuckled at that but tucked that information away.   
\---------------------------------------

They found themselves in a ghost town on the side of a mountain just a few hours north of Phoenix Arizona. When I say ghost town I mean that literally. Several incidents of spirit activity were routinely reported in various buildings in the town each year including an entire haunted restaurant. 

No such luck with witnessing that kind of event on their trip so far but that was ok. This wasn't a real case but more of a curiosity pitstop he had talked his reluctant partner into on the way back from California. 

So far the trip had been great and even she admitted to having fun. The weather had been phenomenal, they had found a delicious burger joint for lunch and they had had fun shopping at the little tourist shops around town. 

One in particular had completely enamored his partner. It was a shop full of kaleidoscopes. Not the cheap paper towel roll and wax paper kind but we are talking mahogany wood and Swarovski Crystals. 

One was the size of a coffee table with baseball sized blown glass under the massive eye piece and a price tag on it of $13,000. 

They were amazing works of art. 

She had called him over to look at several of them and he couldn't help but smile at how her face would light up in awe with each rotation of colors. 

He tried to talk her into buying one of the smaller ones to take home but she had brushed him off saying it was a ridiculous thing to spend money on. 

He chuckled at that but tucked that information away.


End file.
